Silent Hill:Blood Line
by AngelStar177
Summary: Ashley and Mark had a dream about there little brother who to belived to be dead, is alive in a ghost town called Silent Hill. So they both go there and see if their little brother is there, waiting for them. Waring: Rated M for Blood, gore, and Violence.


**(AN:This is abit like Silent Hill 2 and 5, but I will try make it a bit different as much as I can. Just bear with me on this. Hope you enjoy it! oh yeah, watch out for missed spelled words and other things ^-^')**_  
_

_Ashely's Point of view_

_I woke up,I was laying on a Iron bed with bloodstains on it, I looked around, it was dark and it look lke I was in a hospital or whole place stink like blood. The place looked old and rusty looking. the paint peel off the walls. The floor looked dirty. I got up and then a person appeared before me. He had short black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a T-shirt, blue pants and white tennis shoes. He looked like my little brother who die 5 years ago, but his hair and clothes was diffident. He then said "I'm waiting for you..." Then he takes a step back in the shadows and disappeared. Then before I knew it everything went foggy, I was outside. As I took a step forward, black snow begins to fall, but it wasn't snow. It was ashes. I keep walking around and saw the sign 'welcome to silent hill' "Silent hill?" I whisper under my breath. I remember this place, when I was little, about 10 I think, me and my family, went here for a get away trip. The place was beautiful and peaceful, but now as I walk inside the town, it's a ghost town. No one was outside, the houses and other places was ether empty or locks were broken as I try to open some door to different houses. 'whats wrong with this town?'I thought to myself._

_As I kept walking around, I was hopeing to find someone to help me. Then I saw someone in the fog. It was him! My little bother...alive. "Alphonse!"I yelled and ran up to him, but as soon I start running to him, he runs away from me."No wait! come back! it's me! Ashely!" I kept running after him. Alphonse turns around into a corner. I kept following him to that corner, but he was gone."where did he go?"I asked myself. I can't believed it! Alphonse, he was here, alive. Right in front of me, breathing. He died 5 years ago, in a house fire with my mother and father. Me and my older brother, Mark, was the only ones who got out after my parents ran in to get Alphonse out. It was a horrible night for me and Mark. I couldn't stop crying that night. I was 15 and Mark was 17 when they died. I'm now 20 and Mark is 22. I looked around for Alphonse again, then I found a dead body on the ground. They body looked like it had sab in the stomach. You can see abit if his organs from the hole in his stomach. there was also a bright light under the bloody organs in his stomach. I wonder what that was. so I cover my mouth and nose with my left hand and walked over there slowly. The body stink so bad, I thought I was going to throw up._

_I got down in one knee and used my other hand to reach inside his stomach. It was disgusting. The Organs felt like jelly and blood was ever where. I found a round thing and pull it out. My hand was cover in blood and what I pulled out was a flashlight. I couldn't believed it was still working."I better take it with me."I put the flashlight in my Croat front pocket. I looked around and the flashlight showed an ally way. "I wonder Alphonse went in there?"I asked. I got up and walked inside the ally._

_It was really dark, thank God I did took that flashlight with me after all. I keep walking till I hear a weird noise. It was a loud static noise. I followed the noise till I saw a rusty metal gate and boxes on the ground. I hear the static noise get louder and looked side the box. it was a Radio. I pick it up and looked at it."Is it broken?"I asked myself. Then the static just keep getting louder and louder.'whats going on?'I thought. Then I hared something metallic noise on the walls. I turn around and used the flashlight to look. It some kind of monster. It had like a pyramid thing on his head. It looked like a human male body with a long skirt on. And beelined him was a giant metal sword some kind he was holding. It was more like a knife in a way. The monster raise it's big metal knife high over his head.'He's going to kill me!'I thought with fear in my eyes. He swines it down over his head and attacks me._

End of Ashely's POV

Ashely woke up screaming really loud as she sit up. She was breathing really heavy. She had cold sweat ran down her body. Her heart was beating really fast. She looked around and see that she was in her bedroom apartment. She was back in Portland. She got up and put her bathrobe on. she walked into her bathroom and turn on the sink and splash some warm water in her face. She turn the water off and looked at herself in the mirror. 'Was that a dream?' she thought to herself 'no...it was more like a nightmare. But is Alphonse really alive...in Silent Hill?' She goes over to her living room and calls her older brother Mark to tell him about that dream she had. She picks up the phone and pushes the numbers."Hello?"a voice said on the other end of the line. "Hey Mark, This is Ashely."Ashely said "oh hey Ash, whats wrong? It's weird your up around 5am." Mark said with a giggle. "Mark, I had a really bad dream just now. Alphonse was alive in it and-" Mark cuts her off "wait! what!? Alphonse was alive?" Mark paused for a moment. "Was he...in Silent Hill?"He asked. Ashely looked shocked"Yes! He was! How did you know that!?"She asked. Mark took in a deep breath. "I had that same Dream also..."


End file.
